


Об избавлении

by Yutaka_W



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaka_W/pseuds/Yutaka_W
Summary: Призрак снова встретил свою королеву. Или нет.
Relationships: Karl Fei-Ong/Solomon Goldsmith





	Об избавлении

Призрак ждёт свою королеву на колокольне, под потолком, незаметный во мраке. Маску до поры приходится зажать в руке, чтоб не упала и не сползла. Лунный свет заливает площадку под ним - хорошо, что колокола сняли и переплавили ещё до американцев, а новые сейчас ни к чему. Он сам ― другой он, дневной он ― выступил против, заявил, что пусть некогда это был монастырь, его лицей ― сугубо светская школа, со строгим уставом, да, но никаких религиозных предрассудков в этих стенах он подопечным навязывать не будет. Церковь осталась исключительно из уважения к историческому прошлому. И как прикрытие для потайного хода к настоящей богине, спящей глубоко под землёй.  
Лунный свет заливает крыши корпусов, мощёный двор, розы и лилии в школьном саду ― и в саду запретном, куда нет хода никому, кроме него. Ах, если бы кто знал, что загадочные голубые розы, которые большая часть учениц видела только на старом витраже, растут за старой замшелой стеной. Впрочем, хорошо, что никто не знает: легенда должна остаться легендой.  
Он слышит шаги королевы почти от подножия винтовой лестницы, слышит, как взволнованно бьётся её сердце. Сегодня это будет не самозванка ― нет, это она, собственной персоной идёт к нему.  
Сегодня она снова будет танцевать с ним.  
Сегодня она снова подарит ему надежду.  
Сегодня они оба обретут друг в друге покой.  
В его собственной груди сердце колотится так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут рёбра, и вот, наконец, с глухим стуком откидывается крышка люка, и из мрака, как бог из машины, поднимается она.  
Его алая дея.  
Она зябко поводит обнажёнными плечами - ветер с моря сегодня свеж - и растерянно оглядывается по сторонам. Ярко-синяя роза трогательно прижата к груди нежной рукой: той же рукой, что когда-то отняла его собственную.  
Призрак легко, почти бесшумно спрыгивает к ней ― только лёгкий шорох плаща на ветру выдаёт его движение ― и изгибается в изысканном поклоне, прикрыв глаза, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать нетерпение.  
Девушка перед ним сдавленно охает, явно не веря своим глазам.  
― Ты вспомнила меня? ― он выпрямляется и протягивает к ней руки.  
― П… призрак? ― выдавливает она.  
― Я выглядел немного иначе во время нашей последней встречи, ― он небрежно отбрасывает мешающую прядку волос за плечо, скрывая волнение. ― Но вижу, ты меня узнала. Значит, это и вправду была судьба. Это и правда ты!  
Он не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, какой нелепой мелодрамой отдает его речь, но он говорит ровно то, что думает. В отличие от братьев, он не любит играть словами. Она, кажется, поняла его, и осторожно берёт его за руку. Неужели всё-таки не помнит? Где же пламя в её глазах? Как же их танец среди горящих лачуг и стонов умирающих?  
Призрак грустно усмехается. Видно, она устала не меньше, чем он, и просто хочет отправиться вместе с ним как можно быстрее.  
Что ж, не будем тянуть.  
― Сегодня ты сдаешься без боя, ― шепчет он и привлекает её к себе. Она шагает в его объятия так послушно, что сердце Призрака пропускает удар. Неужели не та? Неужели снова самозванка? Но в груди снова разгорается нетерпение, вытесняя все мысли, не давая усомниться.  
Дива, возлюбленная королева, не плачь обо мне, я жертвую себя во славу твою...  
― Обидно, что ты не хочешь танцевать, но сегодня твоё желание ― закон, ― он наклоняется к шее девушки. ― Знаешь, до тебя ко мне являлись самозванки. Первая почти смогла обмануть меня, но в последний момент испугалась и упала с лестницы колокольни, пытаясь бежать. Она сломала позвоночник и тем выдала себя - ведь для тебя это не проблема. Я был милосерден и окончил её мучения. Вторая даже попыталась танцевать со мной, но в ней не было твоей грации. Третья была глупа и я сразу понял, что она надо мной смеётся. Четвёртая… представляешь, она воткнула в меня перочинный нож и даже покрыла его своей кровью, сделала вид, что случайно порезалась, но разве у самозванки получилось бы?  
Девушка отстраняется от него и вглядывается ему в лицо ― словно рассчитывает разглядеть за распущенными по плечам волосами и полумаской тот облик, в котором встретила его впервые.  
― Вы…  
― Да, это я, ― улыбается он широко и открыто. ― Здравствуй, Сая… и прощай. Увидимся в раю, алая дея.  
Он наклоняется к её шее и вонзает зубы. Рот наполняется кровью и он торопливо глотает её, ещё и ещё, ожидая, когда же пьянящий жар внутри сменится холодом, когда тело застынет, каменея, когда перестанет биться сердце…  
― Сая? ― шепчут холодные губы прямо ему в ухо. ― Разве не… Роза?..  
Призрак с отвращением отшвыривает от себя девушку и та, ударившись спиной об угловую колонну, оседает на пол, как тряпичная кукла.. Она пытается подняться, но, кажется, он выпил слишком много её крови, и она со слабым стоном запрокидывает голову, зажимая ладонью ранку на шее. Из-под пальцев упрямо текут на белую сорочку чёрные в лунном свете струйки.  
― Ты тоже, ― шипит он сквозь зубы, с отвращением вытирая рот ладонью. ― И ты, как все они… самозванка! Как ты смеешь не быть Саей?! Почему ты не она?!  
Призрак в сердцах отшвыривает маску прочь и падает на колени, не понимая, хочет он разорвать лежащую перед ним девушку на части или разрыдаться от того, что и на этот раз он обманулся таким нелепым образом.  
― Почему ты не она?! ― умоляюще спрашивает он снова, но девушка уже его не слышит, и в её застывшем взгляде ничего, кроме бессмысленного отражения луны.  
Призрак тяжело встаёт и, подхватив на руки тело, прыгает с колокольни и спустя мгновение скрывается за стеной, отгораживающей запретный розарий.

***  
― Я слышал, розы хорошо растут на мёртвых телах, ― спокойно произнёс Соломон, увидев закутанную в плащ фигуру, застывшую в окне. ― Но, должен сказать, твой способ добывать удобрения чересчур рискованный.  
― Что ты делаешь в моей спальне? ― сердито спросил Карл, спускаясь с подоконника и сбрасывая на пол плащ. ― Я думал, ты уехал ещё засветло.  
― Я вернулся, как видишь, ― Соломон встал с кресла и подошёл к нему. ― Мисс Ли сказала, что тебе стало нехорошо и ты ушёл спать пораньше. По крайней мере, в первом она оказалась права.  
― Оставь меня в покое, ― Карл устало опустился на край кровати. ― Если ты вернулся надо мной посмеяться, смейся где-нибудь подальше.  
― И в мыслях не было смеяться, ― Соломон присел рядом с ним. ― Скажи мне, почему именно Призрак? Диве понравился тот мюзикл, я помню, но должно быть что-то ещё, ты ведь делаешь это явно не только для неё.  
― Не бери в голову, ― Карл закрыл руками лицо. ― И не волнуйся, следов не осталось… кроме маски. Я поищу её позже, когда переоденусь.  
― Маска у меня, ― Соломон осторожно обнял его за плечи. ― Тебе не стоит никуда выходить до утра. Не привлекай лишнего внимания. Полиция, конечно, согласится молчать, но слухи нам не нужны, их здесь и так достаточно. Боже мой, Карл, я же просил держать себя в руках. Ты же понимаешь, что ты бы сразу почувствовал, что Сая здесь, если бы это было так.  
― Я чувствую… ― хрипло пробормотал Карл. ― Каждый раз чувствую, что это она. Каждый раз я вижу её. И каждый раз это оказывается другая. Почему они… почему это вообще происходит?  
― Ты слишком зациклился на мести за потерянную руку, ― Соломон осторожно погладил его плечо, и Карл дёрнулся, выкручиваясь из братских объятий. ― Потерпи немного, Амшель сказал, что если кое-какие его опыты пройдут успешно, скоро тебе не придётся обходиться протезом. Всего-то год-два.  
Карл устало отвёл глаза.  
― Знаешь, что хуже всего? ― тихо сказал он. ― В первые два раза я места себе не находил. Я не мог себе простить, что позволил себе так обмануться и убить тех девочек. Они были ни при чём. Они были… боже мой, они были как я тогда, только их не ждало перерождение и новая жизнь, их вообще ничего не ждало, кроме могилы под розовым кустом. А сегодня ночью я разозлился на свою жертву, потому что она посмела не быть Саей. Соломон, ты всегда знал, что лучше для других, так, может, скажешь, что мне делать с собой?  
Соломон осторожно взял его за руку.  
― Послушай меня, ― мягко сказал он. ― Не забывай, зачем ты здесь. Ты охраняешь нашу мать и возлюбленную, и в первую очередь думай о ней. Мы не знаем, где сейчас Сая, но уверяю, если она появится, ты это поймёшь не только внутренним чутьём. Поэтому держи себя в руках так крепко, как можешь. Призрак снова должен стать глупой страшной историей, которую девочки пересказывают друг другу на переменках. Ты ещё не сошёл с ума, если в состоянии осознать, что делаешь, значит, ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Значит, ты сможешь удержать себя от поступков, о которых будешь потом жалеть, как жалеешь сейчас.  
― Что ж, спасибо за наставление, ― Карл наконец повернулся к нему и увидел ровно то, что ожидал: обычную мягкую, обезоруживающую улыбку и сострадательный взгляд. Что ж, иного он и не ожидал.  
― Если бы я мог помочь чем-то ещё, ― покачал головой Соломон. ― А сейчас позволь мне помочь тебе снять протез и взглянуть на твоё плечо. Я заметил сегодня, что ты как-то скованно двигаешь рукой.  
― Как хочешь, ― Карл прикрыл глаза и опустил голову на плечо брата. Упоение, охватившее его на башне, отхлынуло, уступив место тяжёлой усталости.  
Неизменным осталось только одно, и об этом Соломону знать было совсем не нужно.  
Он ждал тридцать лет и будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется, пока Сая не придёт за ним, чтобы подарить ему избавление.  
А он в ответ подарит избавление ей и вечную жизнь её сестре.  
И все от этого только выиграют.


End file.
